If I
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Namjoon dan Seokjin. ketika mereka harus menutup semuanya. Namjin


**If I**

x

x

Kim Namjoon

.

.

Kim Seokjin

.

Jungkook

.

Terserah kalian menganggap BoysLove atau GS pada Jin. -)

Selamat membaca, tinggalkan komentar dan koreksinya ;)

.

.

.

Namjoon segera mematikan alarmnya. Sambil mengucek mata dan menguap lebar, dia mendudukan dirinya. Namjoon mengecek iphonenya, tersenyum kecil saat melihat walpapper iphonenya. Inilah alasan dirinya rela bangun begitu pagi, memilih jadwal pesawat pagi agar segera sampai korea hari ini juga. Setelah mengecek email yang masuk, Namjoon mengunci layar ponselnya lalu beranjak untuk mandi. Perlengkapannya sudah ia bereskan kemarin, tinggal menemui seseorang lalu menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengelap peluh di dahinya, siang ini dirinya tengah membersihkan ruang tengah yang benar-benar berantakan. Pensil warna, buku gambar, mobil-mobilan, pesawat-pesawat, topeng dan masih banyak lagi berceceran dengan apiknya di ruang tengah tersebut. Namun si pelaku justru tengah asik menjilati popsicle buatan Seokjin, tanpa memikirkan Mama nya yang terlihat lumayan lelah.

"Mama kenapa aku cuma di kasih satu popsicle aja?" anak berumur empat tahun itu menggerutu di tengah kegiatannya menjilati popsicle rasa mangga buatan Mama nya.

"Mama ngga mau Kookie sakit perut lagi. Kookie mau di suntik Dokter?" Seokjin meletakkan mainan anaknya yang terakhir ke dalam dus khusus mainan Kim Jungkook, putra semata wayangnya.

"Tapi Kookie mau yang rasa jambu Mama."

"Wah lalu kenapa memakan yang Mangga sayang?" Seokjin mendekat ke arah anaknya yang terduduk di sofa, berjongkok lalu membersihkan area bibir dan pipi yang benar-benar belepotan.

"Ini rasa Mangga Ma?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Seokjin terkekeh lalu mencubit pelan hidung mungil anaknya.

"Iya sayang, itu mangga, warna oranye." Ooo Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut lalu terus menjilat popsiclenya, dirinya tak tau nama buahnya, yang dia tau hanya rasanya. Dan semua popsicle buatan Seokjin selalu enak.

"Baiklah jagoan, waktunya makan siang, ayo cepat habiskan popsicle mu." Seokjin menggendong Jungkook membawanya menuju tempat makan.

.

.

.

Sore ini Jungkook sangat wangi, bedak bayi yang menempel pada tubuhnya menambah kesan imut balita tersebut. Dengan celana selutut dan kaos bergambar donal bebek Jungkook tengah menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat Mama nya menyetel kaset pororo kesukaannya. Seokjin terus tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, dirinya tengah menjahit baju Jungkook yang sedikit robek di bagian ketiak.

Jungkook terus mengikuti lirik lagu kartun kesukaannya, meski 100% lirik yang di nyanyikan kaset dan Jungkook berbeda namun Seokjin tetap menikmati suara indah nan imut anaknya. Dirinya terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba matanya di tutup oleh tangan berukuran besar, namun detik berikutnya dirinya tersenyum saat orang yang menutup matanya mengecup pelan pelipisnya.

"Nam-" Namjoon meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Seokjin untuk tidak bersuara. Seokjin hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menatap anaknya yang masih menggeolkan bokong kecilnya. Namjoon terkekeh geli dan begitu gemas melihat Jungkook yang terus bernyanyi bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan terus mengendap-endap Namjoon dengan pasti terus mendekati Jungkook.

"Hwaaa." Jungkook berteriak saat dirinya merasa di angkat lalu di bawa berputar. "Papa." Menyadari bahwa Namjoon yang menggendongnya Jungkook langsung terpekik girang lalu memeluk leher Papa nya.

"Jungkookie, Papa rindu." Namjoon terus mengecup pipi gembil anaknya, mengecup hidung mungil dan bibir mungil Jungkook membuat Jungkook geli.

"Papa pulang." Jungkook bergelayut manja di gendongan Namjoon, Namjoon yang begitu merindukan anaknya terus mendekap erat Jungkook dan menciuminya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?" Seokjin berdiri setelah merapikan peralatan menjahitnya, kembali meneliti takut ada jarum yang nanti akan melukai Jungkook.

"Sengaja membuat kejutan untuk istri tercinta dan jagoan kecil Papa." Namjoon mengecup kening istrinya, tangan kanannya membawa pinggang sang istri untuk merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Papa pasti lelah sayang, sama Mama sini." Seokjin mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook, Jungkook masih terlihat manja, menempelkan pipi kanannya pada leher Papanya, bahkan menggeleng saat Seokjin berniat menggendong Jungkook.

"Ahaha, biarkan sayang, Jungkook mau sama Papa ya?" Jungkook mengangguk manja.

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan kopi dan air hangat, Jungkookie temani Papa dulu ya." Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Namjoon yang sudah sedikit lelah membawa Jungkook untuk duduk.

"Papa, Papa Kookie punya gambar bebek." Jungkook berjingkat semangat di pangkuan Namjoon.

"Oh ya mana?" Jungkook menengok ruang sekitarnya, tidak menemukan buku gambarnya, ah ya Mama nya sudah membereskannya.

"Mama Mama." Jungkook segera turun dari pangkuan Namjoon, berlari sambil berteriak menyerukan nama Mama nya yang tengah mengaduk kopi di dapur dan Namjoon kembali gemas dengan tingkah lucu Jungkook.

"Ada apa sayang?" Seokjin mensejajarkan dirinya lalu mengelus dan merapikan surai hitam Jungkook.

"Mama dimana buku gambarku?" Jungkook menarik ujung lengan baju yang dikenakan Mama nya.

"Ada di lemari kecil dekat tv sayang."

"Ayo Mama ambil." Seokjin berdiri sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk suaminya sementara Jungkook sudah berlari duluan menuju Papa nya.

"Ini." Seokjin meletakkan kopi lalu berjalan menuju lemari dimana perlengkapan Jungkook di simpan.

"Wah bagus sekali gambar anak Papa, dan lucu bebek dengan warna biru." Bibir mungil itu melebar menunjukkan gigi-gigi susunya. Astaga anak siapa ini?

.

.

.

Malam harinya Jungkook tertidur dalam dekapan Namjoon, bersikeras ingin tidur bersama Papanya, dan seperti biasanya, Jungkook akan membungkam bibir Papa nya jika Papa nya berusaha menyanyikannya lagu tidur. Meski masih balita, Jungkook tau suara Papa nya kurang layak untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu bergenre melow. Seokjin hanya tertawa melihat interaksi lucu suami dan anaknya, untuk sesaat dirinya melupakan semua masalah yang melingkupi hidupnya.

"Sudah mengantuk sayang?" Namjoon merubah posisinya agar dapat mencium kening istrinya.

"Lumayan. Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah Namjoonie." Seokin mencium Pipi suaminya tepat di dimple kanan.

"Selamat tidur Seokjin-ah."

"Selamat tidur." Dan saat ini Namjoon begitu bahagia, tidurnya di kelilingi oleh kedua malaikat hidupnya yang begitu ia sayangi.

.

.

.

"Papa Papa kejuku." Jungkook berjingkak di kursi makannya, pagi ini suasana ruang makan keluarga Kim ramai oleh teriakan Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Astaga Jungkook, dasimu bisa terkenai selai." Seokjin yang baru saja meletakan roti panggang di depan suaminya di buat panik saat Jungkook berjingkrak dan mendekatkan selainya pada dasi sekolahnya.

"Astaga anak Papa tidak bisa diam." Namjoon berdiri lalu membawa Jungkook dalam pangkuannya, menyuapkan roti pada mulut kecil malaikatnya. "Sayang minum ini susunya."

"Jungkookie cepat nanti terlambat loh." Seokjin membungkukan badannya, membawa tisu basah yang ia ambil lalu ia usapkan pada wajah Jungkook yang belepotan.

"Papa Papa ayo berangkat." Jungkook menusuk-nusuk dagu Papanya.

"Iya sebentar sayang, Papa habiskan kopi Papa."

"Papa Papa mau kopi." Namjoon tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengceup singkat puncak kepala anaknya.

"Baik jagoan, ayo berangkat. Dimana tasmu?" namjoon berdiri dengan jungkook dalam gendongannya.

"Ini."

.

.

Namjoon tengah di sibukkan dengan berkas-berkasnya, bahkan dirinya melewatkan makan siang satu jam yang lalu. Suara getar ponselnya mengambil alih atensinya, setelah melepas pelan karbondioksidanya Namjoon langsung menggeser layar berwarna hijau

"Iya sayang?"

 **Sedang apa Namjoonie?**

"Aku mengecek berkas-berkas, kau sedang apa?"

 **Aku sedang tiduran,**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

 **Aku baik-baik saja sayang, hanya merindukanmu. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja.**

Namjoon tersenyum "Baiklah, kau istirahat yah. Aku mencintaimu."

 **Aku juga mencintaimu Namjoon.**

Setelah telepon terputus, Namjoon kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Karena hari ini dirinya memiliki janji dengan jagoan ciliknya, berjanji pada Jungkook untuk menonton drama musikal para kartun kesayangannya. Jadi, mau tidak mau dirinya harus merampungkan pekerjaannya sebelum sore menjelang.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi lagi Namjoonie?" Seokjin tengah menepuk punggung anaknya yang tertidur di pangkuannya, memandang Namjoon yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Iya Jinnie." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bahkan baru dua bulan pulang." Namjoon melepas kacamatanya, tersenyum lalu beranjak duduk di samping isterinya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Dan dengan keadaannya yang semakin pulih, aku harus berada disisinya Seokjian-ah." Namjoon mengelus lembut rambut hitam anaknya.

"Tapi Jungkook lusa akan melakukan pentasnya, kau tidak ingin menonton?" Namjoon membolakan matanya, lupa akan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berjanji untuk berangkat lusa. Aku janji akan pulang secepatnya. Tolong beri pengertian pada jagoanku yah." Namjoon mengecup kening isterinya, mengambil alih Jungkook untuk di bawa ke kamar anaknya.

.

.

.

"Mama, Papa mana?" Jungkook sudah siap dengan kostumnya, hari ini adalah acara drama kecil yang di adakan TK nya, dan Jungkook berperan menjadi kelinci lucu.

"Papa harus bekerja sayang, maafkan Papa yah." Seokjin merapikan bulu-bulu yang menempel pada tubuh putera kesayangannya.

"Tapi Papa katanya mau menonton Jungkookie." Bibirnya melengkung menandakan dirinya begitu kecewa.

"Jangan sedih sayang, lihat, Mama membawa kamera, Mama akan merekam Jungkook dan Papa akan menontonnya nanti." Jungkook mendekat lalu merangkul leher Seokjin masih dengan bibirnya yang melengkung. Seokjin hanya menghela nafas sedih.

 **Terimakasih sudah mengirim video Jungkook. Jagoanku benar-benar lucu**

"Ya Namjoon. Bahkan semua orang memujinya." Seokjin memandang anaknya yang tengah tertidur kelelahan.

 **Aku bangga padanya, maafkan aku tak bisa hadir. Aku-** _**Sayang, dimana kau meletakkan remot tv? – suara wanita terdengar jelas di ponsel Seokjin,**_

 **-Ah aku lupa, coba cari di sofa sayang-**

 _ **-Tidak ada Namjoonie-**_

Seokjin terdiam mendengar percakapan orang di seberang sana, matanya sedikit memanas, namun ini bukanlah pertama kalinya, jadi sebisa mungkin dia menerima apapun yang terjadi.

 **Maaf jinnie, sampai mana tadi?**

"Ah tidak apa-apa, sudah malam disini Namjoon, aku harus pergi tidur, Selamat malam Namjoon"

Namjoon agak tersentak saat tiba-tiba Seokjin menutup ponselnya, dadanya berdenyit nyeri. Jika saja hal ini tidak terjadi, jika saja dirinya tidak menyakiti siapapun. _Jika saja._

.

.

.

"Mama, kapan Papa pulang?" Jungkook tengah mewarnai , dengan tangan kirinya memegang sekotak susu rasa coklat. Seokjin melorotkan bahunya, ini kesekian kalinya Jungkook terus bertanya, dan dirinya tak memiliki kuasa untuk menjawab dengan pasti.

"Tidak tahu sayang. Papamu sangat sibuk." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali menyesap susunya. Sudah dua minggu lamanya Namjoon berada di luar negeri. Dan terhitung hanya lima kali Namjoon menghubunginya selama dua minggu tersebut.

.

.

"Jungkookie tumben tidak bermain bersama Mingyu?" Namjoon tengah memandangi anaknya yang terduduk rapi di sofa tengah menggenggam robot ciliknya. Sudah dua hari dirinya pulang, namun Jungkook tidak terlihat seceria biasanya.

"Tidak, kalo Kookie pergi main, nanti Papa pergi lagi ga pulang-pulang." Ucapnya tanpa berniat menatap Ayahnya. Namjoon sedikit tercekat, ulu hatinya serasa di tusuk mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Papa tidak akan pergi sayang." Namjoon mengecup lembut kening Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengintip Mama memasak?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu persekian detik dirinya berada pada gendongan Namjoon.

Namjoon mendudukan Jungkook di kursi untuknya di meja makan, lalu berjalan lirih ke arah Seokjin yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Memasak apa hm?" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dari belakang, ikut mengendus bau harum yang menguak dari masakan istrinya. Masakan Seokjin adalah masakan terenak yang pernah ia makan.

"Kesukaanmu dan Jungkook tentu saja. Minggirlah , aku susah memasak, dan dimana Jungkookie?" Namjoon tambah mengeratkan rengkuhannya, dagunya ia senderkan pada pundak Seokjin.

"Di belakang tuh, di meja makan."

Seokjin mendelik lalu berusaha melepas pelukan suaminya.

"Namjoon, malu kalau Jungkook liat ih." Seokjin memukul tangan suaminya keras, berusaha lepas dari dekapan hangat suaminya.

"Biar saja, biar Jungkookie tau aku sangat mencintaimu." Pipi Seokjin merona. Dadanya berdesir indah, namun tak lama dirinya ingat, di hati Namjoon tak hanya ada dirinya. Senyum paksa coba ia tunjukkan.

"Aku tau, tapi sekarang lepas. Atau kau tak bisa makan?" Namjoon menghela nafas menyerah lalu mengecup pundak istrinya, berjalan menuju anaknya yang masih asik dengan robotnya.

.

.

.

"Sayang maafkan Papa, Papa janji akan cepat pulang." Namjoon tengah berjongkok di depan puteranya yang menangis sesenggukkan saat melihat koper besar namjoon. Ini baru pertama kali Namjoon keluar dengan koper besarnya. Biasanya dia hanya membawa tas, dan kali ini dirinya membawa koper besar.

"Anak Papa, jagoan Papa, jangan menangis. Masa pahlawan Papa menangis." Namjoon menghapus jejak jejak air mata di pipi Jungkook, dirinya tersentak saat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, berlari menuju ke dalam rumah. Namjoon rasanya ingin menangis, namun dirinya tahu, dirinya sudah tak pantas menitihkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku Seokjin-ah." Seokjin hanya menduduk, mencoba menahan tangisnya. "Hey sayang." Namjoon mengangkat dagu isterinya agar dirinya dapat melihat wajah istrinya yang cantik. "Maafkan aku sungguh. Aku tak dapat memilih sungguh. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan Jungkook tapi.. tapi dia membutuhkanku." Tangis Seokjin pecah, bahunya bergetar hebat. Namjoon ingin menghantam dirinya pada jurang, dengan cepat Namjoon membawa Seokjin dalam pelukannya. Dengan diam dirinya ikut meneteskan air mata, namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu." Namjoon untuk terakhir kalinya mengecup lama bibir istrinya, tak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan, kecupan yang membawa Seokjin ke jurang paling dalam dengan duri duri yang menusuk dadanya. Hingga akhirnya hanya angin yang menyapa bibirnya, Namjoon berjalan menjauh dengan menggeret kopernya. Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

.

.

End-

Tbc?

End :)


End file.
